After the war
by Sophie Valdez
Summary: A story after fighting Gea, do not read if you did not read HoO. I am taking requests as well. T because I'm paranoid.


**After the war**

* * *

After kicking the ass of Gaia, the Argo II was quiet. Well, as calm as a giant flying boat with 8 demigods and a goat (sorry satyr / faun equally annoying of all forms) could be. Of course Annabeth was grateful for a little of normalcy, after going through Tartarus she had enough excitement in her life.

So one morning while on their way to Camp Half-Blood were all just lounging in the living room, it was night and the lunch had been a while ago, Coach Hedge was in his room watching action movies. The atmosphere was calm, she was sitting next to Percy while doing some designs, Annabeth she would have loved to stay sitting there all night and ... Piper then speak.

Well it is obvious that we are very bored, so I thought a good way to pass the time.  
Leo who was playing with a few screws, speak.

- And you propose Beauty Queen?

Piper smiled so that Annabeth knew that he no wanted to be involved in his "idea of fun". Piper stood up and look for something in the pockets of his jeans, and finally sack some Drachma

Well do not know about you guys, but Annabeth, Hazel and I have already have plans.

- Uhm ... who would that be exactly? - asked Hazel..

-Girls night,- said Piper. - And drachmas here is to call Thalia. - Said pointing to the golden coin in his hand.

Annabeth whined all the way as we left the boys in the living room and headed out to the room of Piper. She grabbed one of the most recent inventions of Leo which consisted of a small personal source, used for posts by Iris that tapeworm steering wheels transportarl. She call Thalia. Thalia was in his usual uniform the hunters with a shirt that read "No guys, no problems," he seemed to surprised to see the girls at first but then smiled.

-Hey girls, what happens?

Piper was the one who talking.

-We have some notices.

-Oh gods Annabeth is pregnant?

-W-WHA-WHAT? - I screamed to Thalia. She ignored me and continued talking.

-Put him Thalia if will a girl! and I will be the godmother and ... oh wait, if a boy put him Thali ... O Put him Thalio! if that sounds great!

-Time Out, - Annabeth said. - how she got that idea?

-Yes!-Piper said, - I would be the godmother of their Annabeth's son or daughter.

-Thanks Piper that if it helps.- I said sarcastically.

Piper and Thalia then began to argue, Hazel fun watching the whole scene after they started talking about weddings, Annabeth decided he needed something to drink and went to the room where the boys were playing video games. The first to notice it was Nico.

-Hey! - He said. - Problems in the girls' night?

-Yes, because these invading our time just boys?-Ask Jason.

-Because I decided to go after your girlfriend and your sister began to argue who would be the godmother of my children and my wedding.

-W-What?-Ask Percy forgetting his game

-You heard me, Thalia and Piper are discussing who will be godmother to that - Annabeth took a chair and sat next to Percy,-Hazel possibly already would be recording if I knew what to do.

Leo laughed,-Man, if guy can put Leo?

-Nuh, Annabeth refused. - Seria Thalio.

-What kind of name is that? -Said Frank

-Derives from Thalia.- Hazel said entering the dining room.

-Finished the torture? - asked Annabeth.

-Nope, I went after it began to discuss how many children they would have. - Hazel Said downplaying theme. - This is not a subject for someone from the 40 '

Now Percy and Annabeth were red.

-Congratulations - Leo said. - Though a little ahead.

-Very advance. -Corrected Annabeth.

-And I thought going by the ring tomorrow - Percy said with a fake smile of disappointment.

-Well according Thalia and Piper must have a Dioptase or Beryl Emerald, to make it with your eyes - Hazel said looking at Percy. - But do not worry, I can help get some.

Annabeth and Hazel were sitting watching the boys play, Hazel kept asking, as they did some things. After a long time entered Piper and the source with it the image of Thalia.

-Percy, can tell you to Thalia you're going to propose on the beach!- Piper said very annoying, you could tell that they had discussed a long time.

Percy was looking at them inexpressive.

-No, Percy tell Piper that will be at some monument of those boring that appeal to Annabeth. - Thalia Said.

-Hey! - Annabeth whined. - And anyway, Thalia're not supposed to be involved in those things.

-Nope, I supposed I can not marry or have children, or go out with a guy. Not mean you can not talk about the wedding of my best friend with my sister in law.

That gave him an idea to Percy. - Why not plan the wedding of your brother and his girlfriend.

-Because I have it organized.

-Your what? - Jason said very red.

Piper also looked red. - Jackson not change the subject, tell us where you are going to propose.

Percy chose to ignore them and keep playing something that did not result, and that ended with the two girls screaming.

That was a long night in the Argo II for everyone.

* * *

**Hey! that they felt is my first FanFic and I'm from Argentina and I have not so good English, I hope you liked it, comments are welcome while are constructive, if so I do not care if they say if it was bad or good.**

**I'll see if I make more, this is something that just came to my head, thank you!**


End file.
